


Mankini Party! Hetalia Short Stories

by Jeejee12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Machines, Mankini's, Peeping, Sensual Dancer, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeejee12/pseuds/Jeejee12
Summary: America decided to cause chaos in the meeting in quite the getup... Belarus Shrinks and Alfred Peeps? The 4th chapter is a Nyo!RusAme fluffy story. The 5th chapter, an erotic dance for a strung up Belarusian. What chaotic short stories you can read here!





	1. Chapter 1

"America... What in Gods name are you wearing???" England questioned with his eyebrows raised. Green eyes questioning the abomination of the American flag he's ever seen. He respected the American and his wacked out ways, but this... This was too much!

"It's a mankini bro! Every guy is wearing them now!" America flexed his arm muscles showing off his physique framed with only a thin American flag material, the stripes over the shoulders down the backside and front to the lower "vital regions" the stars, and it's called "The Mankini". He was a handsome piece of meat if he had to say so himself. He puffed out his chest as well trying to sell the Englishman on it. "We have an England flag mankini too for you too!"

Arthur could have sworn a few veins popped out his head, "No! I will not be sold on such foolishness." He crossed his arms intending to keep his dignity. (At least while still sober...)

"Why America wear such a thing when you can show off your beauty in all it's glory naked?" France questioned with a look of flirtatious mischief on him.

America glared at him. "Dude! There are kids around at the beach! You can't just prance around naked here in my country." He looked at Sealand who was looking embarrassed to be in the same room with a man. "Besides at least it covers (okay not much more than) more than a speedo!" The countries knew athletic swimmers used speedos in their swimming competitions. But one particular nation knew what America was really about to mention.

"Amerika~ You wouldn't want to mention that ONE time da?" Russia questioned his sweet smile darkening up the atmosphere with a promise of violence.

The American grinned and in mocking manner answered, "Da~. I do want to." Blue eyes met violet in their own silent cold war for a moment with lightening flashing between them. Germany and the rest felt the sudden drop in temperature, but good ol' America continued not sensing the air around them. "You see I seem to recall a big Russian nation wearing a certain attire during the end of his soviet days. This attire was a speedo! It was quite the show I tell ya!"

Russia glared and china looked at him with a what-in-the-world-were-you-thinking? Russia saw that look and had the decency to blush. "As I said it was ONE time." He huffed.

America wrapped an arm around Russia's shoulder not caring for the purple surrounding him nor the scarf having a mind of its own and floating to strangle him. "That one time can last a life time! Especially, since... I posted it on the internet." He skipped off in his Mankini as Russia (and his possessed scarf) chased after the annoying man to demand that the picture be deleted and gone off the face of the Earth. Once again, they got nothing done in the conference because it went to chaos.

**The End!**

 


	2. Vanya, I've Shrunk Belarus!

***Normal P.O.V.***

Ukraine, also known as, Katyusha sat in her favorite rocking chair staring out the window with an air of melancholy. She wore her usual white colored shirt, but instead of her usual overalls. She wore a blue long flowy skirt. It was quite comfortable. "Siiiigh.~" She hummed out with a rare frown on her face as she thought about her siblings. They all had similar light almost silver blonde hair, Ukraine and Belarus had blue eyes, while Russia had a violet hue. Russia, Ivan, her little brother grew up too fast for her liking. How she missed when he was little and would listen to her. He loved and cared for her yes, but didn't have much respect for her authority as his elder sister. Belarus, Natalia, listened to her most of the time. She tested Ukraine's patience every now and again. She also had a bad habit with knives and chasing after poor Ivan asking for his hand in marriage. Honestly, she loved them and all, but...

'They are just so weird!' She cried out internally.

A weird noise of shuffling came from outside her door. Curious as to what made the sound she opened the door to see her little brother carrying something inside his lab that he kept right next to his office. Ivan had a lab just for his hobbies despite many arguing it's torturing someone, it was for engineering and dealing with various chemicals. After all, Russia was famous for rocket science like America. It's too bad they had too much pride and competition with one another that they didn't get along, otherwise they'd probably be great friends. The something seemed to be quite heavy from what Katyusha could make out, but Ivan's strength was not to be laughed at. Speaking of laughing... He was giggling to himself as Katyusha decided to see what he was up to.

"Kol kol kol. America will get what's coming to him from when I get a hold of him with this!" He smirked at his new creation. It was made of metal with various wires that was on a tripod to hold it up. It all seemed to go to a thinner point kind of like a unicorns horn. But, at the tip held a red metallic ball. At the base, it had two handles like that from an M-60 military gun. Instead of having a trigger though, it has buttons including a big red one. Which Ukraine assumed was the main one to use. Right beside it was a blue button and she had no idea what it might be for. What was that thing?! She straightened up and walked back to her room not wanting to know what her brother had in mind for the poor American.

Shoom! And what sounded like an electrical circuit sound came from the room. She hurried back and saw the damage that machine had done to the wall next to the door. It was slightly burnt and simmering. But, the wall was still intact at least.

"Privjet~ Sister Katyusha.~" Ivan smiled greeting her and how his new toy worked! He wanted to show it off like a proud child showing his school project. Still, it needed some minor adjustments done for destroying his beloved rival.

"Ivan... What is that thing?!" She nearly had tears in her eyes from worry. She wasn't a crybaby! They were just stress tears!

Before Ivan could answer their sister Natalia decided to join them. She held a calm demeanor with her victorian purple dress. Decorated with a white and purple striped cloth around her natural waist line into a bow in the back. "Brother..." Pausing a moment to admire her brother before carrying on. "Marry me!" Striking while everyone held still.

"GO AWAY!" Ivan cried as he managed to dodge her and ran out out of the room. Natalia followed right behind him giving chase to her dear prey... er... big brother. That left Katyusha alone with the machine.

'I wonder...' She came closer to it's base where it had all the buttons and started identifying what did what. She held the handles and adjusted them a little to see how well it rotated. Normally, Ivan wouldn't let his sisters touch his things so Katyusha felt like playing for once. She giggled at how much fun it was! 'I want to know what it does!' So, in turn of her childish curiosity she pressed the big red button.

"Big sister have you seen-? AH!" Natalia squeaked in surprise. Causing Katyusha to freak out.

"AH!" She held her eyes open to see Natalia struck by a white lightning electrical current from the red ball pointed tip. Then Natalia clothes and all disappeared!

'Oh no! I killed my little sister!' Tears flowed down Katyusha's face. "Natalia!!!" Yelling as if hoping her baby sister will answer her back.

"What?" A small voice caught her attention to the floor. Blinking her tears back and clearing her throat. She couldn't believe it! "Why are you suddenly so tall big sister? And where's Vanya?"

Katyusha couldn't hold back her happiness grinning and dropped to her knees in relief. "You're alive!" Picking up her quite literal little sister in her hands. She was the size of the smallest one of the Russian nesting dolls! Or the equivalent of the american kid barbie doll, Kelly.

"Gah! Put me down! Put me down!" Natalia screeched and glared not liking this situation. Her big sister was too happy to care rubbing her cheek against her little sisters.

The door to the room creaked catching both girls attention. Ivan stood there in confusion as to why Ukraine was on the floor. And also that she was still in his lab still. She normally wouldn't be in the lab after he had left or 'abruptly' had to 'leave now' from a certain 'way-too-loving-sister' after him. "Katyusha what is wrong?"

Her blue eyes avoided his and that left Ivan to think she did something. He then heard a irritated little voice. "Let. Me. Go!" Natalia got her little knife and poked her big sisters finger, which felt like being poked by a thread needle.

"Ouch!" Katyusha dropped her. Even a few inches high she was dangerous! And that's when Ivan noticed a very tiny Natalia coming towards his way.

"Big brother! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" Her little voice along with her now puny size didn't leave him shaking in fear. She hit and scratched at his boots. He stared in amazement with his wide innocent violet eyes.

"Katyusha how'd she get this way?!" He tried his best to not show his glee at his very little sister.

"I'm so sorry! I was just playing with that machine and I pressed a button and she walked in and she shrunk!" She explained apologizing in a panic.

Ivan picked up his little sister and placed her gently on his lab desk. "Which button was that?"

"The red one..." Katyusha was so bummed how she accidentally shrunk her own sister. "I'm so sorry Natalia." Her little sister ignored her though in favor of keeping Ivans attention.

Ivan seemed to focus back on the machine and make note of the functions. 'That means the blue one is the one to reverse it.~' He smiled. 'But... My sisters don't need to know that!' Seriously! Why didn't he think to shrink his little sister before? Oh yah... She was his little sister and cared for her. He hesitated in saying he loved her. It was true, but only as a sister and nothing more. If he said it, she might plan their wedding and send out invitations. She was that dedicated to him. He shivered as he felt her tiny blue eyes on him with her usual chant. "Marry me".

He turned his attention to his big sister smiling with a suggestion. "Why not keep her this way?" Hoping to God that Katyusha said yes. He heard a small gasp in disbelief on his desk.

"Don't you dare!" Katyusha wrapped her arms underneath her large bust in finality. She was determined to stick up for Natalia even if she wasn't the nicest little sister. Glaring at her little brother for even saying such a thing.

"Just a suggestion..." Ivan mumbled guilty turned bummed at how he had to change his sister back... eventually. Just not now! He was going to enjoy this as long as possible. He already knew how to change her back and there was no real harm done. "I will need some time to examine and figure out more about apparently this shrinking machine."

He was going to ride this roller coaster as long as it took! And possibly shrink America while he was at it. Oh, how much fun he was going to have!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, what will he do? What will happen to Natalia, as she's so tiny! How will Katyusha deal with this craziness? Well, the rest is up to your wonderful imaginations. Remember, PM me or leave a review letting me know if you want to take this story as your own. Also, your thoughts! Thanks guys!


	3. Peeping Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. I wish. Rated M for mature content. *Oneshot!* RussiaxAmerica.
> 
> Summary: Alfred does something that gets him into a little trouble with a certain Russian. Involving pictures... And said Russian is more than happy to pay him back in kind.
> 
> Warning: Sexy content.

**~Peeping Alfred~**

Alfred spent his time looking at the images on his phone. Drool coming out the side of his mouth staring at the glorious pictures of his obsession. It was Ivan Braginsky. Russia. His arch nemesis. His enemy. His oh-so-fucking-hot-and-cold as hot damn villain. Since, the election and suspicions of the Russian government rigging the elections he's had several spies sent to his country. Letting one spy have a *cough* Special *cough* job. Sending him nudes of said Russian. 

Some pictures were even of Russia in the shower! The water running down that delicious body. His amazingly toned abs and his oh-so sexy scars... Alfred knew Ivan didn't like anyone seeing them being self conscious about them. But, it was just such a turn on! Especially, looking at his hot back. Oh, how he'd love to claw it while Russia invaded his 'vital' regions. Alfred licked his dry lips and pulled at his collar area feeling hot and bothered. Other pictures, looked totally posed too. Like when Ivan was just in a pair of normal sweatpants drying his luscious hair with a towel. Another in his black military uniform giving commands to his soldiers. But his eyes were in a way still on the camera. As if Ivan knew that spy was there... Suspicious. But, the last few meetings Ivan hadn't said or even hinted that he knew he was being watched. Speaking of meetings...

"AMERICA! PAY ATTENTION!" Germany yelled from across the table.

America flinched nearly dropping his phone. "ACK!" Catching his phone turning off his screen with "Few!" No one saw. Smiling at Germany. "Sup' dude?"

"If America had been paying attention he would know what we were talking about." Russia butted in. "You act like a teenager on his phone not wanting to be in the middle of class."

America glared staring into those gorgeous star eyes. "Compared to you old man, I might as well be a teenager!" 'A sexy older man.~' A short image of a Teacher Ivan and himself as Student getting punished came real quick causing his face to flush.

"Old man?" Ivan smirked. "Is that really what you think of me?" Getting up from his spot to get up in the Americans face. Alfred got up just the same just in case his favorite person decided to strike him. In a secret way he wished he would. 'Oh God, I'm a bit of masochist aren't I?' Ivan was getting closer and ended up backing him into the wall. 'Oh no! If he comes any closer he'll feel my...!' A hand slamming into the wall right beside his face. The taller of the two glared at the others in the room. "Leave." Commanding them and they did as they were told for they did not want to face Ivans wrath.

"Afraid they'll see a few wrinkles if people get too close, OLD MAN?" Pushing my luck despite being trapped. Smiling in confidence when I saw a twitch in his eye.

Ivan came in closer getting me nervous. His smile becoming more real knowing he made me uneasy. His hand gripped my chin, but not enough for it to hurt. "Hmmm. Tell me America, has your little spy seen a single wrinkle on my body?"

My eyes widened at the statement. "Spy? I don't know what you're talking about." I gasped feeling his body against mine pinning me against the wall. Feeling excited I looked away shutting my eyes.

"Really now?" His voice lowering a tone and feeling his breath against my ear. And his other hand gliding the side of my body. "Then how do you explain these photos of me?"

I opened my eyes widened seeing now he had my phone in his hand looking at all the photos I had of him. "Hey! Those are mine!" Completely, revealing myself. Blushing like no tomorrow.

Ivan grinned victoriously at the blush on the younger mans face. He knew from the start there was a little spy. Just to get back at Alfred a little he let it happen and posed a little cocky in a few of them. Amazing, where this situation lead him. He himself had a crush on the younger country. He was quite happy knowing how the younger man felt the same. But... He needed to be punished for the photos without permission. The blush and near tears now was almost enough to forgive him. Almost...

"I'll let you have this back. If..."

Alfred looked shocked as he looked up at man shocked. "What?" He breathlessly asked.

Ivan lowered his face to his kissing him passionately. Alfred gave in wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck where his beloved scarf was ever present. It wasn't a complete lie that Alfred was in a way more of teenager for his young age as a country. Thus, impatient teenage hormones. Alfred grinded into the older mans hips needing the friction on his dick. Moaning into the kiss. He felt his jacket being removed soon his dress shirt as Ivan moved them to the Fuchsia colored couch that lay on the side of the meeting room. Ivan pushed Alfred onto the couch. "Hey!" The younger man yelped.

Ivan smirked more looking devilishly handsome in his own white dress shirt and black tie. He decided to do without his coat during the conference, since the room was always kept warm. Removing his tie and using it to tie Alfreds wrists to the table beside the couches arm he continued his earlier sentence. "You have to pose for a few pictures of your own for me. It's only fair da?" Taking out his phone and having his own photo shoot.

Blushing at the attention. "Oh.~ Just have your way with me!" Completely submitting to the older man. Alfred couldn't have had a care in the world right then. After all, his fantasy was coming true with his dream boat of a Russian. He would deal with the consequences later. He was too horny to care.

The End


End file.
